Candor or dauntless truth or dare!
by Obsessivefangirls476
Summary: the whole divergent group plays truth or dare... i know it's overused, oh well! no war. Fourtris, Uris, ZekeShauna, urimarlene, calebsusan


**Candor Or Dauntless**

 **TRIS POV**

"Hey, Four! Tris!" Someone shouted as Tobias and I were walking down the hallway.

"What is it, Uriah?" I asked tiredly. Tobias and I had just gotten off shift and I don't want to deal with his shit.

Uriah leaned down onto his knees, catching his breath. For being in dauntless he sure was out of shape. "Are you guys coming to truth or dare tonight?"

"Umm...uh.." I look over at Tobias to answer for the both of us. He shrugs and nods.

"Okay, be at Zeke's in an hour." Then he sprints back towards the pit.

"uh, Tobias, what's truth or dare?" He gives me a weird look. "Abnegation, remember?"

"Oh, we call it Candor or Dauntless, basically, if you choose Candor or truth you have to answer honestly. If you choose dare or Dauntless you have to do the dare, if you don't you have to take of a layer of clothing or take a shot of vodka." Tobias explains as we walk back to our apartment. I pull out my phone and find Christina's number.

 **Me- r u going to truth or dare?**

 **Christina: OMG! YES! Ill b thr in 2 min!**

 **Me- kk**

Mere seconds later I hear Christina's high heels- or what I call death traps- clicking steadily as she sprints down the hallway.

"Christina's coming over, barricade yourself." I warn Tobias. He shoots up from his lounge chair and sprints into the television room.

I go and take a shower, when I come out, wrapped in only a robe, Christina is going through my clothes, shaking her head at each one. She points to a long grey one and gags in my direction.

"It's not that bad." I laugh. She laughs and walks out, returning with two loaded duffle bags.

"Christina you're scaring me." I laugh at her impish grin.

"Don't be!" She chortles as she pushes me into a chair. She starts to empty the bags onto the big bed. I can name maybe two of the products littering my bed.

One bag was dresses and clothes; the other was filled with makeup and hair products.

I slowly back into the living room and hide behind Tobias' armchair.

"So, just casually sitting behind my chair?" Tobias teases.

"Quiet! You'll blow my cover!" I whisper-yell and shove myself further into the corner. I hear Christina' heels clack closer and closer.

"I smell her! Give me the girl!" Christina shouts with a demonic edge to her voice. Tobias reaches behind his chair and pushes me out of the corner.

"Dammit Four!" I pout as I drag my feet all the way back to our room. Christina pushes me into a chair and promptly starts straightening my hair.

When she is done, she stairs plucking and prodding at my face. By the time she finishes, my face is sore in places I didn't know it could be sore in. She starts on her own makeup and is done in 10 minutes as opposed to the 40 it took me. She throws a pile of garments at me and tells me to change. I grumpily head to the bathroom and change. Christina has me in a pair of tights, faded shorts, a tank top, crop top, leather jacket and six-inch combat boot heels. It has a lot of layers, so I'm guessing Christina is under the impression that I'll be turning down a lot of dares. She comes out in almost the exact same thing.

-PAGE BREAKEE!_-

I grab Tobias on the way out and we head to Zeke's place with Christina. Before we can even knock Uriah opens the door, he hugs me causing earning a glare from Marlene and Tobias. We walk in and see everyone else is already in the living room, sitting in a lopsided circle. Chris plops down next to Will, and Tobias and I sit down next to Peter and Lynn.

"MY APARTMENT, ME FIRST!" Zeke screams. I can smell the alcohol o/in his breath.

He scans the circle and his eyes land on me. "Tris," He says slowly, stroking an invisible cat. "Truth, or dare." Followed by an evil laugh.

"Dare." I say laughing.

 **TOBIAS/FOUR POV**

As soon as Tris says dare I tense up, this is Zeke we're talking about here. Who knows what sick things he will have her do.

"I dare you to call Caleb…" He pretends to think, which I laugh at because we all know he never thinks. This is the most exercise is brian has had in weeks. "I dare you to call Caleb and say Four got you preggers then dumped you for Uriah."

"Don't get me involved in this!" Uriah screams. I can see her looking down, pondering the possible consequences. She grabs her phone out of her back pocket and dials his number.

"SPEAKERPHONE!" Zeke screams. She rolls her eyes and presses the screen, causing a ringing to fill the room. On the third ring he answers.

"Caleb Prior, Erudite residence, how may I help you?"

"Yeah Caleb, it's me." Tris says.

"Oh Beatrice! How come you never call me? I've been meaning to talk to you! How's dauntless? Do you regret your choice? I can always switch you to Erudite. It woul-" Tris cuts off her brothers rambling thankfully. She pretends to start crying, it's almost believable and I'm sure it sounds real from the other side of the phone. "Are you okay Beatrice?"

"I'm not okay Caleb." She lets out another fake sob. "Four broke up with me and… and…" She pauses for dramatic effect and sobs again. "I'm pregnant! He left me for Uriah!" She keeps crying into the phone and Caleb is trying to soothe her. Then protective older brother mode kicks in and he starts screaming into the phone, asking where she is and more importantly, where I am. She tells him she is at Zeke's place, "476 B." She sobs again. When she hangs up, she starts laughing her ass off. She hugs me and apologizes in advance for her brother's overprotectiveness.

-PAGE BREAK!_-

Just then, Caleb starts banging on the door. If comes off its hinges while Tris runs into Zeke's arms and makes me believe she is actually crying. To say Caleb is pissed would be an understatement.

 **Caleb POV**

My phone starts ringing in the library and I'm immediately embarrassed for my phone interrupting the silence. I smile when I realize it's Beatrice. I ramble out endless questions until I realize she is sobbing. I am immediately concerned and ask her what's wrong. As soon as she says someone broke up with her I am pissed, she is too young to even be dating, She's my little sister dammit!

As soon as she says she is pregnant, I chuck my books at the wall, causing me to be kicked out of the library. I sprint to the dauntless compound and break down the door to the room she said she was in. I see her sobbing on some boy, so obviously, that can't be Four.

There are still five **(A/N Uriah, Will, Peter, Eric, Four and Al.)** other guys in the room, I need to know which one I need to beat up.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DICKHEADS IS FOUR?!" I demand. They all point to the guy across from me.

Of course it's the most muscular guy. Why can't it be the scrawny kid? Before he can do anything I storm over and punch him in the jaw. With my other fist, I punch him behind the ear making him slump over unconscious; I read that in a book, but I didn't think that it would work! I run over to Beatrice and ask her if she is okay, she starts laughing, which makes me immediately confused. One of the other girls in the room with the shaved head slaps the back of my head and crosses to the fridge. She pulls out a bottle of water and pours it over the guy still knocked out on the floor. He sits up and messily slaps the air next to the girl's head.

They start explaining the dare to me, then some guy name Uriah asks me to play.

_PAGE BREAK_-

 **URIAH POV  
** A devilish grin spreads across Tris' face as she asks me truth or dare. I have a mini heart attack.

"Dare! I'm no Pansycake!" Oh shit, what did I do?

"I dare you and Zeke to go to the pit…"

"DON'T GET ME INVOLVED IN THIS!" Zeke screams. Tris glares at him and continues speaking.

"To go to the pit, dressed as big bird and a ballerina, singing _Hello_ across the chasm. " Shauna and Marlene sprint off and rummage through Zeke's closet. They emerge with a big bird, and a ballerina costume.

When we get to the pit, all of them have come to witness. I somehow ended up in the ballerina costume that made me look like a sausage. Tori hands us microphones, apparently Tris has been planning this for a while.

We both go to Xs marked on opposite sides of the room and backup music starts.

" _Hello, It's me, I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet."_ I start.

" _To go over everything,"_ Zeke continues. **(You know the lyrics, too much work.)**

The pit bursts into applause as we finish the song. Just then I notice Christina with her phone out, typing the screen rapidly. On our way back to the apartment, I trip and fall, causing the tutu to rip. I look up and see Four with a smirk on his face. Tris has to hold me back and I blush when she touches my arms. When she starts walking to the front with Four, I silently wish that was me with my arm wrapped around her. I notice Zeke in the back so I talk with him. "Could you get Tris to be with me by the end of the game?" Zeke just nods then whispers something to Lynn and she grins and looks at me.

 **ZEKE POV  
** "Zeke, truth or dare?" Uriah asks me, and I know he asked me so I could get him and Tris to hook up.

"Truth." I shrug.

"How many girlfriends did you have before Shauna?" I think for a moment and notice Shauna glaring at me. Oh well.

"Uh… somethingaroundfourmaybefiveorsixteen." I say really fast. "Uriah, Truth or dare." Of course he says dare, he would never risk being called a pansycake. I pretend to think for a moment. "I dare you to have Tris sit on your lap for the next six rounds, and whenever someone says dare she has to kiss you on the ch- lips." I think I may disintegrate under Four's death glare.

"This seems like more of a dare for me." Tris huffs. I shrug my shoulders. When Tris crosses over Uriah and sits on him, Four crosses over to me and punches me in the jaw. He sits back down next to Uriah and Tris. Uriah resembles a tomato. "All the way." I smirk. Tris sighs and swings one leg over to straddle him. Uriah, still bright red, asks Lynn truth or dare.

"Dare." She smirks, staring at Tris and Uriah. They need to complete the other half of the dare. Tris sighs and presses her lips briefly onto Uriah's. He blushes deeper if that's possible.

"Lynn, I dare you to go to the pit and cry, when someone asks what's wrong, tell them you lost your unicorn, kiss them , then slap them." I smirk.


End file.
